Discovered
by rockydd47
Summary: The rangers were just having a regular day when BOOM and their cover was blown. Read this fanfic to find out how it all started, and how it's gonna end. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Harriet: I was watching YTV one day and started to watch the most boring thing I ever thought would exist. Power Rangers: Megaforce. I just watched for no good reason and started to get into it. So, here's a fanfic about well... Find out yourself!**

"Gia!" Emma called, running across the school hallways. Their lockers were just two apart, it was easy to catch up with Gia, the hottest girl in the school. Not only popular and cool, but smart and determined on missions against the aliens.

"Hey, we've got science first." Gia informed, tucking her morpher secretly into her yellow backpack. Emma had one too, a pink one in fact.

"You wanna sit with me today?" Emma had the perkiest voice around. Her love for the environment came to show her selfless spirit.

"Sorry, can't. Jake asked me to sit with him." And as Emma always knew, she liked sitting on the side of the classroom, only allowing one side of her free.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll just sit with Troy or Noah." Emma managed a smile, but still felt heartbroken inside. After all these years, Gia knew when she was just trying to be happy for someone. This is was one of those times.

"I'll sit with you in the next class, okay?" Gia tried to comfort her, but realized a fatal mistake.

"We have gym next period. No one _ever_ sits in gym!"

"I'll sit with you through lunch." Gia compromised, quickly thinking of a suggestion right away.

"But you're buying." Emma pouted, just for the fairness.

"Sure." They both smiled, linking arms, slinging their bags over their shoulder, and walking down the hallway epically to science.

_** At Noah's locker...**_

"Hey, man. Wassup?" Jake patted Noah on the shoulder, accidentally making him spill his coffee all over himself.

"My coffee." Noah sighed, dabbing the coffee off his sweater with a tissue.

"Did you work on my axe yet?" Jake whispered, pointing at the guitar case which Noah had hidden the axe in.

"Yeah! It's 40% lighter now. You'll get use to it through time." Noah grinned, taking his blue morpher and placing it gently into his bag.

"Cool, bro. Come on, I'm late for science." Jake beckoned, taking the guitar case. Speechless at his weight, he maintained in silence as he watched Noah hastily shoving binders and notebooks into his bag and locking his locker.

"Since when did you care about science?" Noah asked, concerned at Jake's attitude adjustment

"Since I have a reserved seat by Gia."

"Do you have yours?" Noah asked, just checking up on Jake about his morpher, knowing how irresponsible he is.

"Yeah, yeah. As black as my schoolbag, yo!" Jake instantly dashed off into the classroom, not bothering about Noah anymore. All he ever wanted, was to have Gia be his girlfriend. Now that they were teammates in beating random aliens that tried to take over earth, they'd be closer than ever. That is, if only Troy didn't get in the way.

**_In Science Class..._**

****"Hey, Gia." Jake smiled and sighed, sitting in the second row next to her. Noah managed to find a spot up front. Their teacher, Mr. Burley, was going to talk about extraterrestrials. This was always one of Noah's favourite topics. After all that's been going on with battling aliens as a blue ranger with the bite of a shark, he believed in extraterrestrials more than anything.

"So," Mr. Burley started. "aliens. The base of all extraterrestrials. What do you think aliens look like?" A student at the back raised his hand. He was a goth kid, not one who was interested in much of anything but black and metal rock.

"Green and, they have huge heads with eyes that look like sports sunglasses." Everyone laughed, except for the secret Power Rangers. _Wrong, completely wrong, _they all thought. Having lingering glances at each other, they started to laugh at the idea as well.

"They have one eye and only four fingers. No thumbs." Another person said. No one could quite catch anyones answers. The whole class exploded with ideas that the teacher wasn't even able to control them anymore. He had joined the debate about whether they even existed or not. Even the stereotypes about them. The rangers stayed sitting down and laying low. They couldn't be anymore special. They had gadgets, cards, and morphers that made them have awesome skills that helped save earth more than what? A billion times? (over exaggerated much?)

"You know, I studied the Loogies." Noah broke the silence between the rangers, the sound of the class, drowning their voices out.

"What'd you find out?" Troy was more than interested into hearing Noah's theories. As the leader of the Megaforce rangers, he had to know all there was about his enemies to help guide his team into defeating them.

"Loogies are actually just-"

_ BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

"Loogies are actually just ATTACKING OUR SCHOOL!" Noah finished his sentence in the oddest way ever.

The loud explosion made everyone fall silent. The debate was over and everyone was all eager to find out what caused the explosion. The walls of the school were down, and sadly, they were on the second floor of the school. It would be committing suicide to jump down from here. Millions of Loogies came out of nowhere, trying to capture humans with all the weapons they had at their disposal.

"RANGERS!" Troy called over the sound of the Loogies and screams. Everyone knew what they had to do. There were two options:

ONE: Run as far as possible

TWO: Battle these Loogies until they stop

But, everyone did the third option which never really should exist.

THREE: Stop and stare at what the hell was going on.

In seconds, everyone had their weapons at their disposal. Troy, the red Dragon sword. Emma, the pink Phoenix shot. Jack, the black Snake axe. Gia, the yellow Tiger claw. Lastly, Noah, the blue Shark bowgun.

Their science classmates stared in awe, watching the five masters of combat fight, fending off their classmates with their weapons and skills.

"We need to lead them away from here!" Troy calls, hoping the rest of his team can hear him.

"Got it!" Emma shouts, understanding the call. "Get all of their attention on me!" Emma is one brave girl alright. It was never possible for her to control a whole army alone. But no, she was never alone. She had the environment with her. And, her team.

"Great!" She called, watching the Loogies screwed up faces turned towards her. With her Pheonix powers, she managed to soar swiftly across the low, causing the careless Loogies to go after her, making them fall off the edge of the school. It wasn't her intension for them to make such a hard fall for them, but if it's to save the humans, she'd have no choice.

"Are you coming or what?" Emma shouted from across the school lot. The four other rangers exchanged glances, trying to find their way down. With no other choice, they ran down the hall and out into the lot. Too bad they were stopped by more Loogies. Fighting them off, each other them battled them wave by wave. Beat up and tired, Gosei managed to call on them.

_Megazords_, he suggests. _Combine your Megazords._

Without hesitation, all the rangers summon their _Zords_ as fast as possiblecombine them. More wave comes by, the with the help of their Zords, they saved their school. But, as the Zords left and the young rangers returned back to their classrooms, taking off their ranger suits with the morpher, everyone could only stare at them and the wall that is unsafely left open.

"You're the rangers!" Someone shouts. Unable to hold it back, Jake instantly steps forward.

"No, we are the Power Rangers: Megaforce!" Just by a raise of a fist in the air, he takes all the credit with loud cheers and cries. Troy was suppose to be leader, but in school, he's still considered the new kid. No matter what he did to get attention, nothing would come out of it. He would still be teased for trying to be himself. Now, he was probably going to get even more bullied about, wearing tight suits as a ranger. Gia loved the attention, but it wasn't the kind she wanted. She was being praised by her appearance, not by her skill and heart to help. Only Emma and Troy, managed to stay neutral. Smiling softly, accepting the attention, but thinking about the consequences that came along with it. Noah wasn't paying any attention at all. He was busy trying to stuff his morpher into his filled up backpack!

**__** "This is awesome!" Jake smiled, strolling beside Troy who stood centre of their line as they walked to their favourite hangout together. Ernie's Brainfreeze.

"Jake, please. Stay low. We don't want to grab so much attention. If one of these people are disguised as Loogies, they would know who to attack. We don't want Ernie's place to get blown up like the wall in the science lab. Would we?" Troy obviously knew that there was no possible way for that happening, but it did make Jake shut up about it. He didn't grab any attention. All he did was sip his smoothie, adn stay silent unil next period. But before that could happen. Random students came baring in, asking for autographs and pictures!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the long update. Packed up with schoolwork since that comes first in the modern world. Oh well, hope this chapter makes up for it!**_

* * *

"So, what are we going to do now? Once we step into that school, everyone is going to look at us like some random weirdos." Noah pointed out the obvious. He was the smart one, of course he'd point out the obvious, just to make sure everyone understood the situation 100%.

"Oh! Let's do those epic walks where the cool kids stand in a line with their leader- which is Troy here- and like walk down the hallway with everyone moving out of their way, just because they're _that_ cool!" Jake pops up, almost blowing their cover behind a bunch of trees in a park opposite their school. They all met up there early before the school busses came to drop off the first students for the privacy they needed since they probably wouldn't have any once they stepped up on the sidewalk.

"First, we're not that cool. Second, I'm the leader of the Megaforce, not a group of students that go to school. Besides, I'm still the new kid, remember?" Troy tapped Jake's head, hoping it'd pop open with some better ideas instead of movie ones which have already been taken.

"I agree with Troy. We aren't that cool, and besides the fact that he's new, we don't stand out that much either." Emma sighed in. She wanted to blend in like she always did. The only one who truly stood out strong and bright was Gia.

"We could be, if you just _believe._" Jake did that very annoying hand gesture which Spongebob did to create a rainbow. Clearly, rainbow's don't last forever.

"I'm as popular as it can get, and I hate the attention. Trust me, I just want to blend in like everybody else but _no! _I'm that attractive." Gia rolled her eyes downwards. She actually did mean it. She hated guys going after here (aka Jake) and having to be stared at from every angle. It just got too annoying. The eyes mostly.

"You know what, let's just go in there, and act like nothing's going on. Like, a regular school day. Deal?" Noah came up with a logical solution, at least better than the ones that Jake had been coming up with for the past half an hour.

"Deal" The others said in unison. They all checked each others morphers and started to set foot onto the school grounds. Once they've stepped on them, there's no turning back until the bell rang for lunch. Lunch. That was hours away.

_** At the front doors of the school...**_

"Here we go..." Troy sighed, holding open the door for the two ladies, leaving Jake and Noah behind. As they stepped in, murmurs came from everywhere, no ranger knew what was going on except the fact that they were talking about them. They could hear _everything_ around them. It was obvious, and yet, quite enjoyable. There were smiles upon faces, claps that started to grow and grow as they went further into the school. Too bad they didn't want attention. Oh well, it was something that they'd have to deal with.

Emma and Gia could only smile politely, then walk as fast as they could to their lockers. More people wanted to crowd around them, but left space for them to walk and talk to each other. They wanted to know everything there was about them, but the two female rangers kept their doors closed.

Jake and Noah stayed at the front, signing and taking pictures with their morphers and other students who were now their new fans. The two acted as if these students were their people. They acted as if the school was their kingdom. Troy stayed neutral, trying to stay calm and not go all out diva. He stayed between the boys, trying to calm them down as much as he could. Gladly, it worked with Noah, too bad it didn't work with Jake. He was an attention hogger. Only then he realized that he only wanted Gia for the attention she got. Now that their covers were blown, he had no one else to have a crush on except his fans.

"Come on, let him be late for class. It'll be his fault for breaking is two week streak." Troy patted Noah's back, leading him away from the crowd and to their lockers where more people stood like a cave around them.

_** During Science Class**_

"As you all know," Mr. Burley started, "we have been moved to a different classroom as mine gets fixed. But no matter, we'll continue our topic of extraterrestrials." Mr. Burley clapped, walking towards the blackboard and staring at the class. "So, what do you think are aliens?" That answer wasn't properly answered yesterday. It just became a loud debate and a _BOOM_ as an interruption.

"I think they're _them._" The goth kid that answered first yesterday pointed at the rangers that sat next to one another by the front row. Such a coincidence.

"We aren't aliens. We're fully human." Noah barged in before Mr. Burley could put their names up on the board. Though it wasn't for that sort of reason, he didn't want to see it there in Mr. Burley's lopsided writing. It was simply just _terrible_.

"Then explain the fancy suits and gadgets." The goth kid folded his arms, waiting for an explanation. They were just starting this thing and they barely knew how to answer that themselves.

"The suits are given with the gadgets. We can only fight with our Power Cards. Other than that, we're pure humans." Troy explained, hoping that he didn't give too much away. Then again, he said Power Cards. That was going to confuse people.

"Could you show us, one of these _Power Cards_?" Asked Mr. Burley. Now the whole class was nodding in agreement. Troy looked at the rangers, supposing that it wouldn't be such a bad thing. After all, it was just a card.

Troy reluctantly took out the card, the face of Gosei from the morpher haunting everybody now. He quickly put it back, hoping nothing would happen to it. The Megaforce started to zip up their bags, hoping that none of their classmates was going to attempt to have a closer look at theirs.

"Any other ideas?" Mr. Burley tried to drive the conversation away from them and into actual scientific world of extraterrestrials. No one raised their hands. Other than the stereotypes which wasn't really anything to do with science to Mr. Burley, no one had a clue anymore. They weren't sure if they were right or wrong, or even close. The class desperately wanted to stand up and ask the rangers, but decided not to move at all.

_BBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

The whole class shook in terror. They had no clue what hit, or what got hit again. As far as they knew, it came from next door. Mr. Burley's classroom that was in the process of renovation.

"Not again..." Gia groaned, face planting into the table.

"Come on, we have to stop them before they reach the other classrooms." Troy quickly got back his morhper and took Gia's morpher out for her. She hated the attention and didn't want it anymore. Her only wish was to quit her job of being a ranger. But she also knew that the people of earth were counting on her. Gia basically had no choice whatsoever.

"The rest of them are already on their way. You might want to hurry." Troy added, hoping that Gia would stop complaining and take her morpher before the rest of the class freaked out at Gosei's face. But... too late. Gosei's voice came up on speaker on the morpher.

_Power Ranger Megaforce, Gia. You must help your team. They need you this round._ Everyone started to whisper and mutter ideas again. Gia hesitantly took the morpher but got her card out, proving that she was still in with the Megaforce.

"We'll be back a few minutes before class ends." Troy nodded reassuringly at Mr. Burley then sped off with his team, ready to insert their cards into their morpher's mouth.

Troy found the group in Mr. Burley's classroom, the wall that crumbled was even worse now. There was barely any hope for repairs left. How was the school going to fund for the renovations again?

"Come on!" Troy stepped forward, leading the rangers into position.

_*EPIC TRANSFORMATION OCCURS FOR THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS*ANOTHER EPIC _ insert animal _BLAST CARD THING OCCURS FOR THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS*_

"We have to lead them out of here again!" Troy shouted through his helmet.

"Same plan as yesterday!" Emma cried, jumping high in the air, blasting as many Loogies as she possibly could for the time being. Quickly, she jumped from the edge of the wall, landing safely on the ground. From there, Emma tried blasting more and more, kicking and punching at whatever got in her way.

"Go!" Troy shouted from above, taking leadership again. He kicked the most, elbowed some Loogies, and blasted with his spare hand as much as he could. With his karate lessons, his skills with hand to hand combat was even better than the rest of the rangers. That was probably why he was the lead ranger. The Red Dragon, _Megaforce_ ranger.

"Oh, my, god. Could you guys just go save yourselves for once? You shouldn't even be here. This isn't a show! This is us _trying_ to save _your_ butts now RUN!" Gia screamed through her yellow helmet, hoping the students that came to watch were better off not seeing Loogies being knocked out.

"Good call," Jake nodded, blasting a Loogie that was just about to hit Gia from behind, "now please blast some Loogies, or that huge thing over there." Jake tried blasting the large alien with his blaster, but the alien's disgusting looking antennae and hard shell, it stayed strong and guarded. The two had no clue how to defeat it. Gosei had said Gia was vital in this round. _How many rounds are there even going to be?_ Thought Gia. She tried to push that thought aside and studied the creature from afar. The creature was disgusting and even more so, terrifying. None of the rangers were sure what it was, but they naturally made a plan to get rid of all the Loogies before actually getting close to the monster that threatened them all.

"People are coming to watch us in suits!" Jake was caught off guard, his black snake helmet was being admired by many other girls in the school. Noah was as distracted as he was. He was finally getting some attention as a tough and heroic guy, not some nerd/geek that like being around computers and other random technology. As the two attention lovers were busy taking pictures, the Tiger, Phoenix , and Dragon were battling the revolting monster that started the attack (again) on their school.

"Guys! Help!" Emma shouted over the roar of the monster with freakishly poisonous looking antennae. Troy and Gia were already down. Troy's arm seemed to be bent at an impossible angle, and Gia seemed to have passed out. No one could see through the helmets, so Emma took their's off. She kept hers on, trying to defend her friends as the Snake and Shark signed autographs.

"Oh, coming! Sorry guys, we have to save the day!" Jake cried, putting his helmet back on. Noah nodded back at the bikini body girls and enjoyed their screams of awe. Dashing as fast as they could to look as great as their muscleless bodies could get, they blasted the monster as much as they could.

"It's not doing anything!" Noah shouted, his blaster was almost going to run out of ammo. The blasts were just minor hits compared to the size of the monster.

"Of course it's not," Gia rubbed her head, sitting up and dusting her shiny yellow suit back to it's former glory. "this isn't a monster, it's an insect. A land animal. It's just scared since it's so big now. We have to find it's trigger to turn it back to an ant. The small kind." Gia explained, groaning in the process.

"Where'd you get all that?" Noah pressured, wanting to know everything there was to know about his friends minds. Honestly, everyone could just see him being a scientific genius, waiting for the perfect moment to start a mind controlling business.

"I can feel it. Jake should too." Gia put her helmet back on, her blonde hair tucked back in it. _This is what Gosei was talking about_, thought Gia. _Since Jake's the one that wants the attention with a public crowd and I want the opposite of that, I can sense things better than he can now that I'm more focused._

"Troy, Emma, go around the bug and check for anything that looks high-tech. That would be the trigger. It won't be too easy to spot." Gia pointed at the size of the ant, emphasizing her point. Jake and Noah still kept blasting ,their ammo getting less and less.

"Noah, keep blasting for as long as you can. Jake, come with me." Gia and Jake both went to a hiding in the trees nearby. Gia was furious with Jake and Noah, but for now, Jake was the main man. He influenced Noah into being an attention lover. Gia was going to try to reason with him, hoping his mistake doesn't repeat itself next time. She knows that if Jake doesn't do it, neither does Noah. It was common sense in a pair.

"Do you know how much danger you're putting us in? Not only us, but those innocent students out there?" Gia wanted to scream, but stayed calm like the tiger she is.

"No, I don't. Just relax. Nothing's going to go wrong. We've got an encouraging crowd safe by the school, and a strong team. What else could _possibly-"_

And... cue the explosion. Fire spread out around the land rangers. They were surrounded by the trees that had caught on fire. Bad timing to get reasoning. They needed Noah. If he had a card for his sea powers, that would be great. The sirens of a fire truck were already roaring through the streets close by. This made the enlarged ant even more furious.

Gia gestured for Jake to summon their _Megazords _before anything else could get out of hand. Jake did as commanded, realizing his fatal mistakes for that past half an hour with complete sincerity.

_*EPIC CARD THING HAPPENS*_

"Found it! It's on it's left ankle" Emma and Troy both landed next to the tall _Megazords_ and waited for their next instruction.

"Great! Get your _Megazords_!" Gia cried, waiting for Noah to join them.

_*EPIC TRANSFORMATION HAPPENS*_

"Go!" Troy shouted, their robot in complete control. Gia was the one that had to kick off the high-tech device. _Gosei was right. I'm definitely needed. What was I thinking? Quitting and getting out of this ranger thing?, _thought Gia. She realized her mistakes as quick as Jake did. With a quick strike, she moved her controller, the robot's foot mimicking the motions, caught the ant off balance. As quick as possible, Gia ran tiger speed to retrieve the device, destroying it once and for all.

The Megazords retreated back to the lair and the fire had all been cleared out. Everyone was lucky that no fire spread too far. Emma felt heartbroken to see so many plants die with nothing else left to do. But, it will suffice. Less trees, more space for humans to build on, meaning, more space for businesses to grow and more money to buy clothes!

"We need to get out of here!" Troy shouted, looking up at the open wall in Mr. Burley's classroom. That was the sky rangers way out. But what about the rest of them?

"Hurry! Hide anywhere you can!" Noah shouted, retreating into the crowd of girls.

"We're too late!" Gia called. The police were right behind them, just as Noah shouted. All the Loogies were starting to regain consciousness again, but were being summoned back into the skies where the alien spaceship was well hidden in the dark and stormy clouds. The sounds of cheering and silence filled the air. The rangers had done it once again, but now not only their school knows of their true identities, everyone who watches the news knows too. And so we basically know that it's every parent that lives on earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the long update. I've had a busy week with the_**** close****_ to end of unit tests. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the delays!_**

****"My mom is going to KILL me!" Noah exclaimed, riding their Megazords back to their lair. After all the interviews and reporters shoving microphones and questions in their faces, they had no time to truly register their feelings.

"So is mine. She's probably going to make us move again!" Troy sighed, stretching his arms out with much tension in his shoulder. As the leader of the group, he took full responsibility over the team. It was his duty to keep everyone up with their plans and how to deal with situations. He had no clue how to deal with such a cover blown situation. They had helmets with dark shades over them for a reason!

"Would you guys just chill?" Gia set her Megazord on autopilot and explained her calmness. "Once our parents realize our purpose, they'll have no choice but to let us keep doing what we do. Besides, without the Megaforce, they're lives would be at stake as well."

Emma turned to Gia and nodded agreeing with her proposition. Jake just sat there, autopilot on, hugging his helmet and rocking back and forth. He didn't know whether he should be relieved that he didn't have to hide his true identity, or whether he wanted to run and hide in a hole because people knew his identity. His recklessness during the battle with the giant ant shook him up so much, he hadn't spoken a single word to the press. He didn't want any attention until he talked to Gosei.

"Okay..." Jake panted. "Gosei... Gosei... Gosei..." that was all he could muster. Gosei.

"Let's just hurry up and land this thing before we loose control. Again." Troy suggested, tempting to change back into his normal clothes of a black leather jacket, jeans, and a red shirt that showed his abs _very_ clearly.

Once they landed in the lair, their little robot friend greeted them, slipping over Jack's still unmelted ice cream on the cold rock floor.

"Gosei," Troy started, "how are we going to live with this? Everyone knows who we are now."

"Do not fear, young leader, for your journey has only just begun. What lies outside this lair is much more dangerous than people knowing your identities. Take advantage of it, and may your animal lead you to your destiny." And with that, Gosei had dimmed down from his tiki looking face, and entered his world of alien activity.

"Well, that gets us no where." Noah pouted, leaning against his pedestal.

"No it doesn't." Troy insisted, "he said to take advantage of people knowing our identities. That shouldn't be too hard." Though Troy didn't really know what to do as much as his team, he was the leader, and he was the one to keep them moving forward instead of looking back at all the complications.

"And," Emma added, "he said to let our animals lead us t our destiny. At least we know we have a destiny. From here, it looks pretty bright." She also didn't feel as confident with Gosei's words, but it was all the advice they would or even could have, for now.

"Come on. We've still got classes to attend to." Gia urged, already back in her yellow top and black knee high boots.

"I'm not going back." Jake stopped behind everyone. He didn't feel the need to go home anymore. It was him who caused all the commotion, it was him that made the team go bad. Or so he thought. He blamed everything on himself, and didn't see the respect the rest of the team had for him. He kept thinking that he didn't deserve all the praise from girls he didn't even know.

"Oh, come on Jake. I need you as much as the team does. Don't always backstab yourself. You did good today." Noah smiled. Jake had shown him the world of a social life and not just mythology. It was all Noah needed to get him through high school. Now, facing his true self.

"No I didn't!" Jake snapped back, shoving Noah's comforting hand off his shoulder. "I let all of you down. The attention got into my head. What if that happens again? I'll be another mistake in the group. I wasn't meant to be a Megaforce ranger." Jake was highly serious about this approach to the rangers. It wasn't like they hadn't noticed before, it was all just hard to accept.

"It won't happen again. I promise. We'll be by your side, and warn you if we have to. I'm the leader of the group and I don't intend on loosing any rangers. Don't just quit because of one mistake. Make tons more like that, then make the decision." Troy walked up to Jake, a straight look of pride in his eyes. He was the true leader of the group, and Jake knew that he shouldn't have hogged all the attention. It wasn't wise of him to do so. He had no clue how to control his actions, and was only interested in one thing. Girls (specifically Gia). The problem was, Gia didn't like Jake back in the same way. It was probably his arrogance and ignorance that made her dislike him. It was an obvious little joke.

"Sure, but if I get out of control, you better warn me." said Jake, a forced smile going upon his face. Though this smile wasn't true and he still felt regretful inside, he knew that time was a good healer.

"Right, about loosing control…." Gia trailed off. Everyone knew what was about to come. "Parents? Social life? I've got a reputation to keep!" Though Gia wasn't normal self-obsessive, she did care about what people thought of her. It was her OCD.

"Parents, we can deal with on our own," Troy started, but paused for far too long to answer Gia's second question. "Social life… I wouldn't know. I'm new around here. Not many people know me for anyone unless it's the Red Ranger." Troy shrugged his shoulders, then painted a smile across his face. "But that doesn't matter. We've got a team of awesome friends, and together, I know we can do anything. Like saving the world for instance." He placed his arms by his sides and walk straight out of the lair, his team following closely behind.

"Come on, we've got _tons_ of places to be. First off, school." Troy radiated pride and joy. He was a true leader for this group. No one could deny that.

"For once, I'm actually looking forward to learning." Jake laughed. Everyone did. They forgot their troubles and headed far, _far _away from their Power Rangers: Megaforce lair.

_At school…_

The five teenagers stood calmly behind the bushes that kept their cover. Just across the street were their fellow peers that would notice them with the blink of an eye.

"So, we just go in there and act like nothings happening?" Noah echoed Emma's logical plan. "that isn't logical. We should be happy we're getting congratulated!" Today, it was Noah's turn to be Jake, and Jake's turn to be Noah.

"No, we shouldn't be happy we're being congratulated. Our parents might have been called in and we should be prepared. Don't repeat my mistake, Noah. Sure girls are fun to be around, but not on official business." Jake said knowledgeably.

"Right. Not on business." Noah repeated, taking a mental note

"Alright so, stay together until you pass locker. After that, meet outside Ernie's. Clear?" Troy received a ton of nods, then walked out from their hiding. His fellow rangers followed in their line.

Two steps of walking and no one seemed to notice them in their regular school clothes. No reporters were around, and no students seemed to care. Calming down, the five each went up the steps of their school. Troy was the first to touch the bar that opened up the main doors, but it opened for them.

"OH MY GOD. YOU'RE TROY! YOU'RE TROY! THE DRAGON RANGER. OH MY GOD!" a girl screamed right in front of Troy, making him stagger back. No one knew what year she was in, but it looked like ninth.

"Uh… yeah." Troy was as confused as everyone else was. Neither one of the rangers wanted to have a screaming fan standing right in front of them and shoving an autograph book in front of them. If a miniature ninth grader could do such shrieking for just Troy, what would even smaller children do for the whole team?

Suddenly, the girl stole Noah's glasses.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE NOAH'S GLASSES!"

"HEY!" Noah snatched it back. "I actually need those." Even if snatching wasn't one of Noah's strong parts, it was necessary for him to do so for a ninth grader.

The girl just stood there pouting, her backup friends closing in on her. Quickly, the five rangers made their way along the hallway, people around them walking in groups, whispering, gossiping, about the Megaforce.

Once the group turned a hallway, people lined up by the sides to congratulate them. All were forced to smile as the praise was given to them which much integrity.

Though other than the students, the teachers had strict looks on their faces as five delinquents walked down the hall in a line, making other students late to class, and occupied with not enough teachers around to stop them.

"Good luck." The three boys wished as Gia and Emma had to separate from them as they passed their lockers. Nodding, the two reluctant girls unlocked their lockers, hiding their code incase any of their fans wanted to check their morphemes if they kept them in there.

"Parents." They both stared at each other. They've known each other for too long to not know what they both were thinking. It was typical.

The duo bother hoped that the day would just go on smoothly, but clearly they were out of their minds to even assume that would happen.

_"Troy Burrows, Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, and Noah Carver, please come to the office immediately." _And the voice over the speakers of the school boomed in repeat. Not twice, but triple.

Shocked, the five rangers naturally met up in the centre of the corridor where their lockers happened to be lined in a barrier around that space.

"Parents." Troy nodded, holding his red binder in hand. Oddly, their binders matched their colours as rangers as well.

"What was the plan again?" Jake asked nosily.

"We get them to understand our purpose as being rangers. Everyone knows what that is, right?" Troy had to be sure. He was the most nervous among the five. He was the leader, he was the one to take responsibility over the group no matter what consequences there were.

Everyone nodded their heads, confirming their agreement.

"If they don't fall for that?" Noah asked. He was always a step ahead.

"We'll just have to keep trying." Troy sighed, making his way through the separating crowd of fans and photographers.

Slowly, they emerged in a line towards the office and came to a surprise that no parents were in sight. Exchanging glances, they moved in through the glass doors, holing their breaths and releasing them as the wind from the heavy door pressed down on them.

"Rangers, follow me." The office lady led them to a private conference room at the back. A wide window had spread out as a wall, but as it turned out, it was a one-way mirror. Troy was so trained with his sight that he could just see through it.

Through that door was their parents.

"Noah, we're going home. Now." Noah's mother took him by the collar and dragged him out, not even giving him a chance to plead his case.

"Emma, please. We'll talk at home." Though Emma was trying not to cry at her mother's always happy-go-lucky attitude that had suddenly faded, she held back and gave a small nod and walked out with her head down.

"Gia…" Gia's father had trailed off, already storming out the door.

"Jake, you are in so much trouble you man." Jake's two parents also took him by the collar and dragged the last of Troy's company with him.

"I get it, we're leaving." Troy rolled his eyes before his parents could reply. "I'll go get my suitcase." He sighed, already halfway out the door.

"Uh- no. You're staying right here." The principal pointed down to a seat, his eyebrows furrowed.

Taking a risk at looking at his parents with a confused face, he sat down and waited for his punishment. Troy had expected this. He was the leader of the group, it was obvious that he'd get the worst punishment out of the Megaforce.

"What were you thinking? Taking advantage of your skills to-"

"Mrs. Burrows. Please." The principal gestured a hand to stop her from frustrated, his mother quieted down and waited for the principal to continue.

"Troy," the principal said sternly. "I need you to answer a few questions for me."

Reluctantly, Troy nodded and waited for him to fire every possible question that he couldn't answer.

"We've seen these… creatures." Gesturing to the projector screen, an ugly and large looking alien came up. Clearly, it was taken by an amateur photographer, but it was clear enough to see what and or who it was. "Do you recognize any other them?"

"Creepox, Dizchord, Yuffo…" Troy could remember each and every one of them. Then the main ones came along. "Those are the Loogies, and the Warstar. The alien that's trying to conquer earth." Well, that came out a lot more differently than I thought, thought Troy. To his parents, _he_ was the alien. They didn't know half of what he was trying to do with the alien world. He didn't even know what he was anymore after all those encounters. But once he ran through a progress check about himself, he knew. He was the Red Ranger. The Dragon Ranger. The lead Megaforce Ranger. It was his destiny to fight to the death and save his planet.

"Could you please explain?" The principal asked him to continue, amazed at his knowledge of such unknown species.

"Well, the Warstar is the main alien that's sending all those other aliens down to kill the Megaforce, which is Jake, Noah, Emma, Gia, and me. Since we're alive and well, he knows he won't be able to take over the earth. He sends those creatures down to _attempt_ to kill us, but as always, they've all had no success." Troy took a pause, thinking about what he was revealing. "Us Rangers are suppose to fight off these aliens as we earn more and more cards that give us power. Once we have all the cards, we'd make it up to beat the Warstar and save earth. Just like in the movies. A happy ending." Troy leaned back on his chair, acting as relaxed as he could. Those Drama classes really did pay off.

"So you're saying that you're the ones who are suppose to save earth, risking your lives to save others." the principal was eager to here that confirmation.

"I wouldn't say risking. In a way, it was first forced, then it became voluntary, after I heard about the tragedies that these creatures caused. I just felt bad and accepted the request our leader gave us. As a leader, I was first to accept, and seconds later, my team followed." Troy smiled nonchalantly. No one could deny his bad boy, good boy looks. He was smart, good-looking, no one could prove him wrong.

"So, you _chose_ to be the ones that save earth, and save other people's lives?" Mrs. Burrows's head tilted to the side and forward, listening to his final thoughts.

"Yes." That was his only answer.

With no further word, his mother took her purse and stormed out the door.

_Outside of school entrance_

"You said we were leaving!" Jake cried out after his parents just accused him for being such a 'nitwit.' He couldn't take such insults other than being illogical and stupid from Gia.

"We said we were leaving, but we never said when." Jake's father shook his head, then blinked himself awake to see Mrs. Burrows coming out from school.

"Well?" Mrs. Goodall went up to her first.

"He said it was voluntary." Mrs. Burrows looked down to the ground, a sudden interest developing towards her golden flats. "Is this true?" Though the rangers didn't want it to be, they stood in a curved line, exchanging glances, nodding their heads in agreement.

"We have much to discuss." Mr. Carver gestured for Noah and his wife to head in the car. The rest of the families did the exact same thing.

"Watch out." Troy nodded to his team as they headed for their parent' cars. The rangers smiled at him in encouragement and followed their parents as their line broke and separated into five different parts of them.

_At Noah's Place_…

"No, mom, you're not getting it. I'm no alien, I'm human. I'm the nerd you always wanted me to be, and can stand up for myself if a bully comes up to me! You're suppose to be proud!" Noah was getting carried away with his self-obsessiveness. He was leading himself away from what truly mattered. Being a Megaforce Ranger.

"We don't care about that. We care about you risking your life at such a young age! All this time it was you and your 'gang' fighting off those awful creatures. How could you hide this from us?" Mrs. Carver looked down in disappointment. However, it wasn't towards her son. It was towards herself.

"We were sworn to secrecy." _Secrecy_, though Noah. _Privacy,_ _Well, we don't have much of that anymore now, do we? _"Our purpose is to fight and save earth. After that we're done. It's only for a short while. The Warstar is going to come soon. If you don't let us fight, you and every other human that ever existed _won't _exist." This shocked Noah's parents.

"Alright. But if you come back with just a paper-cut, you are not a… _ranger _anymore. Is that clear?" Mr. Carver raised his eyebrows. All Noah could do was scream and shout in glee.

_At Emma's Place…_

****"Mom, don't do this to me, please." Emma went for her bedroom door but her mother had already slammed it shut with a key that only could be opened from the outside. "Fine!" Emma pouted, "but I'm just saying, you won't let me be a ranger, I'll give up being an environmentalist." Emma knew this this was impossible to give up, but her mother knew nothing of it.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Goodall came back in. Emma sighed, getting out of her room before her mother could shut it back again.

"If I'm not a part of the Megaforce, all traces of a human will be wiped out. That includes the species. And since humans would be extinct before we know it, I can't be an environmentalist." Emma folded her arms, tough and strong. She never talked back to her mother this way, but this time, it was crucial.

"Fine, but if you aren't an environmentalist, you're off the team."

"But becoming _that_ could take years!"

"My point exactly." Her mother nodded. With a smile she left the corridor. Emma thought this through once more. Her mother was allowing her to become a ranger until she became an environmentalist!

_At Gia's Place_…

"Honey, you know how much I want you to focus on designing. Besides, those suits you wear are far too anime." Gia rolled her eyes at her mother's comment of their uniform as the Megaforce. It was the best one out of the others already. What more did she want?

"I'll focus on my designing, but you have to let me be a ranger!" Gia stomped her foot on the ground, emphasizing her points.

"My answer is no. Now go to your room. End of discussion." Gia grunted as her mother stroked a white cat in her arms.

"I'm just saying, if won't let me be a ranger, all your top sellers will be burnt along with the humans that die with it. That includes you." Gia stepped up to the middle of the stairs, her face away from her mother's jaw dropped face.

"Be a ranger! Be a ranger! Please, just not my clothes!" Gia smiled at Mrs. Moran plea. Today, was the best day ever. She never won arguments with he mother, finally, they were even at the score board.

_At Jake's Place…_

"We told you, you have to study as a mathematician." Mr. Holling pointed a finger at Jake who paced around the living room of his house, trying to snap back at his parents.

"No. I want to become an athlete. I love sports, not academics. Coach says I'll be able to win a scholarship if I keep it up in his class. As a ranger, I'd have more experience with physical activity. I could get a SCHOLARSHIP! Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Jake waved his arms around, trying to get his parents to understand him.

"I wanted an academic scholarship. Not an athletic one." replied his mother with almost tears in her eyes. Jake couldn't tell whether it was because he was getting a scholarship, whether it was because he wasn't getting a scholarship for mathematics, or whether it was because he was a ranger and didn't say a word about it.

"Okay, with the right calculations, the Warstar is coming in one month… three weeks… two days… seven hours… three minutes… and thirty one… thirty two… thirty three seconds! I need to be a ranger. Without me, all of earth will be gone of humans!" Jake actually just made that up on the spot, counting the seconds on his watch. That was all he could calculate at this point.

"Alright, alright. But if you don't get that scholarship, you're off the team."

Jake shot a fist in the air, his shirt coming up to show off his six-pack.

_At Troy's Place…_

"We just got here and now you're going all over the place in fancy suits!" Troy's mother paced around the living room as Troy sat patiently waiting for his mom to calm down. Just as they got home, he knew he awaited the talk. It was amazing how he could stay so serene at such torturous times. His mother was almost brutal, but was reasonable. There was no doubt that he enjoyed her company. Sometimes.

"Mom, I told you. I had no choice, I was forced into it." Troy sighed again, waiting for his mother to get that idea through her thick skull.

"That isn't the _point, _Troy. Whatever you do, you always have to stand out. Whatever you do, you always have to be leader giving you more of a responsibility and discipline. If this world fails, you're going to be the one to blame. I don't want to be known like that!" Troy's eyes widened at his mothers approach. So, this wasn't about him. It was about his mother.

"Mom, whatever happens, I know I'm going to stop it. It's all in the thingy." Troy felt so… vulnerable at this point. He used the word thingy. What was worse than that?

"What?" His mother was practically shouting.

"It's a… prophecy." Troy fibbed, hoping that this cover up would work.

"If it's a prophecy, I guess there's no way I can change it." his mother stood up and walked away shaking her head. Troy didn't only feel guilt, but he felt happiness that he was still a ranger, until his mother gave him her finally decision.

Quickly, Troy grabbed his phone and made a call to his rangers. He couldn't confirm his status to them, but they could. He was the leader, and he was left stranded.

* * *

_**I know. Crappy and delayed chapter. I promise I'll make it up somehow. It's late and I have track and field tmr. Do whatever you want with this. I know there are some typos since auto correct on my textedit thingy is weird. Oh well, bye. *yawn* *snore***_


End file.
